pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Station idents (1999 - 2008)
Here is a list of station identifications shown from 1999-2008. Credit to many people online for all of these! ---- Station List NJN: Bubble Faces, Candy, Roller Coaster, Bugs, Merry go Round, Leap Frog, Magician, Elephant, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Wheel WGTE in Toledo: 007 Ident, Dot's Cat, Local WNET in New York City: Road, Bubble Faces, Local, Walking, Weather, Leap Frog, Dot's Cat, Roller Coaster WKNO in Memphis: Bubble Faces, Road, Lab, Switcher, Local, Dot's Cat, Jack in the Box, Elephant, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Arthur Ident, Lion, Candy, Wishbone Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, GPB: Lion (local Version), Quadrilateral (local version), Bugs, Merry go Round, Weather, Roller Coaster, Science, Newspaper, Space, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap (local version), Dot’s Cat, Zoom Ident, Walking, Bubble Faces, Elephant, Candy, LPB: Lion, Snow Quadrilateral, Candy, Merry Go Round, Transportation, Bugs, Science, Space, Magic Drawing, Magician, Music/Dancing, Holes, Newspaper, Walking, Weather, Clifford ID, Jack in the Box WLAE in New Orleans (now independent): Bugs, Carousel, Dots, Music/Dancing, Switcher MPT: Road, Roller Coaster, City, Bugs, Transportation, Weather, Leap Frog, Switcher, Music/Dancing, Science Lab, Shadow Play, Quadrilateral, Clifford Ident, Sesame Street Ident WTTW in Chicago: Road, Switcher, Zoboomafoo Ident, Walking, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Snow Quadrilateral (Black Background Version), Racetrack, Pinball, Wheel, Arthur Ident, Clifford Ident, Barney Ident, Between The Lions Ident, Caillou Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Jack in the Box, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, WFYI in Indianapolis: Road, Candy, Space, Walking, Sesame Street Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, KCET (Now Independent) in Los Angeles: Road, Switcher, Local, Walking, Bubble Faces, Clifford Ident, Arthur Ident, Wishbone Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Underwater, Music/Dancing, Candy, Jack in the Box, KUHT in Houston: Arthur ID, Switcher, City, Racetrack, Jack-in-the-Box, Candy, Pinball, Barney ID, Clifford ID, Dragon Tales ID, Teletubbies ID, George Shrinks ID, Zoom ID, Sesame Street ID, Zoboomafoo ID WNED in Buffalo: Quadrilateral, Racetrack, Magician, Rollercoaster, Jack in the Box, Barney Ident, 007 Ident, Arthur Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Pinball, WFSU/WFSG in Tallahassee/Panama City: Bubble Faces, Lion, Bugs, Music/Dancing, Candy, Merry Go Round, Transportation, Walking, Leap Frog, Holes, Dot's Cat, Weather, Switcher, Roller Coaster, Local WFWA in Fort Wayne: Bugs, Merry Go Round, Holes, Leap Frog, Music, City, Ident, Transportation, Roller Coaster, Walking, Bubble Faces, Arthur ID, Barney ID, Caillou ID, Between the Lions ID, Dot’s Cat, Sesame Street ID, Race Track, Jack in the Box, Pinball, Ferris Wheel, Dot’s Balloon, Weather, Zoom Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Shadow Play, Underwater, Letters, Dash’s Ball WIPB in Muncie: Bugs, Merry go Round, Holes, Music/Dancing, Sesame Street Ident, Barney Ident, Arthur Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, WBGU in Bowling Green (Ohio): Transportation, Ferris Wheel, Dot's Cat, City, Walking, Roller Coaster, Lab, Candy, Photobooth, Newspaper, Bubble Faces, Cake, Happy Birthday, Quadrilateral, Lion, Elephant, Sesame Street Ident, Clifford Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Shadow Play, KET: Transportation, Local, Bugs, Roller Coaster, Walking, Weather, Leap Frog, Dot's Cat, City, Music, Holes, Switcher, Road, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Wheel, WVIZ in Cleveland: Transportation, Quadrilateral, Walking, Dot's Cat, Leap Frog, Music and Dancing, Road, Merry Go Round, Telescope, Squirrel, Arthur Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Wishbone Ident, Barney Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Magician, Switcher. MPB: Leap Frog, Transportation, Dot's Cat, Weather, Walking, City, Rollercoaster Rhode Island Public Television: Music/Dancing, Weather, City, Transportation, Dot's Cat KAET in Phoenix: Newspaper, Photos, Elephant, LeapFrog, Science Lab, Lion, Bubble Faces, Candy APT: Ident, Snow Quadrilateral, Magic Drawing, Elephant, Quadrilateral, Zoboomafoo Ident, 007 Ident, WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Arthur ID, Barney ID, Caillou ID, Zoboomafoo ID, Zoom ID, Sesame Street ID, Between the Lions ID, Clifford ID, Dragon Tales ID, Teletubbies ID, Wishbone ID, Shadow Play, Underwater, Reading, OPT: Transportation, Elephant KLVX in Las Vegas: Weather, Transportation, Ident, Lab Lakeland Public Television in Bernidji: Dragon Tales ID, Teletubbies ID WTVS in Detroit: Switcher, Local WTVP in Peoria: Dot's Cat, Walking NETV: Between the Lions Ident, Dot’s Balloon WQPT in Moline: Science, City, Dots Cat KTWU in Topeka: City, Weather, Leap Frog, 007 Ident WTIU in Bloomington: Unidentified, Leap frog, Rollercoaster, Ident UNC-TV: Rollercoaster, Pinball, Happy Birthday, Space IPTV: Switcher (Special Variant), Space, 007 Ident, Walking, Science Lab, Merry-Go-Round, Caillou Ident Prairie Public Broadcasting: Dot's Balloon WFUM in Flint: Dots Cat, Bugs WNIN in Evanstown: Road, Ferris Wheel WPSX/WPSU in Clearfield/University Park: Merry Go Round, Space WTVI in Charlotte: Everyone's a Winner, Bubble Faces, Science Lab WGBY in Springfield: Elephant, Transportation, Walking, Science, Candy, Bugs, Lion, Space, Weather, Leap Frog, City, Merry Go Round, Rollercoaster, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, WHYY in Philadelphia: Road, Local, Music, Merry Go Round, Switcher, Arthur Ident, Barney Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, WEAO/WNEO in Akron and Kent: Lion, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Local, Music, Party, Underwater, AETN: Leap Frog, Weather, 007 Ident, Elephant, Science Lab, Barney Ident, WLIW in Garden City: Local, Newspaper, Everyone’s a Winner, Science Lab, Lion, Candy, Between The Lions Ident, Road, Transportation, Walking, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Ferris Wheel WPTD/WPTO in Dayton: Switcher, Wishbone ID, Space, Walking, Rube Goldberg Mouse trap, Lab, jack in the box, City, Dot's cat, Lion, Local, Bugs, Caillou ID, Zoboomafoo ID, Pinball, Barney and Friends ID, Leap Frog, Weather, Science, Roller Coaster, Arthur Ident, Between The Lions Ident, Clifford Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, WQLN in Erie: Local West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Leap Frog KVCR in San Bernardino: Roller Coaster, Walking, City KQED in San Francisco: Roller Coaster WYES in New Orleans: Magician, Walking, Candy, Science Lab, Elephant, Lion, City, Underwater, Pinball, Jack in the Box, Racetrack, Dot's Cat, Weather, Squirrel WPT: Ferris Wheel, Bugs, Local, Dot's Cat, Switcher, Walking, Transportation ETV: Walking, Lab, Caillou ID, Local, Music/Dancing WQED in Pittsburgh: Walking, Music, Bubble Faces, Lab, Share a Story CPTV: Transportation, Lab, Bugs, Road, Zoom Ident, Roller Coaster, Bubble Faces KNPB in Reno: Barney Ident, Arthur Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoom Ident, WITF in Harrisburg: Local, Quadrilateral, Race Track, Pinball, Jack in the Box, WNIT in Elkhart: Bugs (local version), Dot's Cat KEDT in Corpus Christi: Merry Go Round WGBH in Boston: Transportation, Arthur Ident, Roller Coaster, 007 Ident, Lab, Bugs, Dot’s Cat, City, Switcher, Holes, Space, Music/Dancing, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Jack in the Box NPT in Nashville: Switcher, Merry Go Round, Sesame Street Ident, Wishbone Ident, Clifford Ident, City, Music, Space, Walking, Transportation, Road, Leap Frog, Holes, Weather, Everyone’s a Winner, Bubble Faces (local version), Arthur Ident, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Barney Ident, Local, Caillou Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Pinball, Racetrack, Jack in the Box, WXEL: Everyone’s a Winner, Barney Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, WMFE (Now WUCF) in Orlando: Walking, Dot's Cat WVUT in Terra Haute: Local, Arthur Ident, Barney Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, WPTD/WPTO (Think TV) in Dayton: Wishbone ID, Jack in the Box, Zoboomafoo ID, Underwater ID, Lion, Computer, Thinking, City, Piano, Elevator, Local KTEH in San Jose: Local PBA 30 in Atlanta: Local KETC in St. Louis: Local, Switcher, Space, Arthur Ident, Barney Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, WDCQ/WDCP in Bad Axe: Ferris Wheel KSPS in Spokane: Elephant, Switcher WCTE in Cookesville: Transportation, Dot's Cat, Walking, City, Weather, Roller Coaster, Leap Frog, Local KERA in Dallas: Bugs, Local, Merry Go Round, Space, Leap Frog, Clifford Ident, Quadrilateral (Local Version), Ferris Wheel WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Elmira: Local, Squirrel, Jack in the Box, Dot’s Cat, Caillou Ident, Everyone’s a Winner, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Barney Ident, Arthur Ident, Clifford Ident, Between The Lions Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Underwater Ident, Reading Ident, Shadow Play Ident, Zoom Ident, WSJK/WKOP in Sneedville/Knoxville: Local WSRE in Pensacola: Local, Lion, Bubble Faces, Elephant, Candy, Science Lab WPBT in Miami: Local WTVI in Charlotte: Everyone's a Winner WTCI in Chattanooga: Local, Bubble Faces, Science Lab, Elephant, Lion, Candy, WJCT in Jacksonville: Local WUFT in Gainesville: Local PBS Hawaii: Teletubbies Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Barney Ident, Arthur Ident, Walking, Merry Go Round, City MPBN: Walking, Weather, Barney Ident WCNY in Syracuse/Utica: Local KWSU/KNTW in Pullman/Richland: Local WMTJ in Fajardo (Puerto Rico): Local KAMU in College Station (Texas): Magic Drawing, Local Rocky Mountain PBS: Happy Birthday (Birthday Clubs Only), Snow Quadrilateral, Transportation, Quadrilateral, Walking, Wishbone Ident KBDI in Denver/Broomfield: Bubble Faces, Lion, Science Lab WPBS in Northern New York/Eastern Ontario: Local TPT in Minneapolis: Local, Pinball, Switcher, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Quadrilateral, Snow Quadrilateral, Everyone’s a Winner, KLRU in Austin: Switcher Vermont Public Television: Walking, City WCET in Cincinnati: Jack in the Box, Space, Science Lab, Bubble Faces, Lion, Candy, Elephant WOSU in Columbus: Racetrack, Local, Pinball, WMHT in Schenectady: Elephant, Local, Pinball, Racetrack, Jack in the Box, Clifford Ident, Dot’s Cat, Walking, Holes, Dragon Tales Ident, Reading Rainbow Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Underwater WKAR in East Lansing: Local, Racetrack, Jack in the Box, Weather, Rollercoaster, Dot’s Cat, Weather, Walking, Cake KMOS in Sedalia/Warrensburg: Bubble Faces, Candy, Science Lab, 007 Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Wishbone Ident, Local, Arthur Ident, Barney Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, KCOS in El Paso: Local KTTZ in Lubbock: Local WBRA in Roanoke: Local, Arthur Ident WOUB/WOUC in Athens/Cambridge: Local, Walking, Dot’s Cat, Rollercoaster, Transportation, City KVIE in Sacramento/Stockton: Switcher, Magician, Local KPBS in San Diego: Local KNCT in Benton: Switcher, Quadrilateral, Candy, Elephant, Bubble Faces, Science Lab, Lion, Road, Dot’s Cat, Walking, Leap Frog, Weather, Rollercoaster, Transportation, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap, Everyone’s a Winner, Pinball, Racetrack, Jack in the Box WXXI in Rochester: Barney Ident, Arthur Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, SDPB: Elephant KVPT in Fresno: Local IPT: Dot’s Cat, Barney Ident, Arthur Ident, Clifford Ident, Between The Lions Ident, Caillou Ident, Dragon Tales Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident, Zoom Ident, WYCC in Chicago: Local, Bubble Faces, Science Lab, Elephant, Lion, Candy, KCPT in Kansas City: Arthur Ident, Barney Ident, Sesame Street Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Wishbone Ident, Zoboomafoo Ident KLRN in San Antonio: Switcher, Barney Ident, Teletubbies Ident, Transportation HULU in Della: Local WGVU/WGVK in Grand Rapids/Kalamazoo: Local WNMU in Marquette: Local Alaska Public Television: Local KRCB in Cotati: Local KEET in Eureka: Local KOCE in Huntington Beach: Local KLCS in Los Angeles: Local KIXE in Redding: Local WETA/WHUT in Washington: Local WGCU in Fort Meyers: Local WLRN in Miami: Local WEDQ/WEDU in Tampa: Local WSIU in Carbondale: Local WEIU in Charleston: Local Network Knowledge PBS: Local WILL in Urbana: Local WYIN in Gary: Local KPTS in Wichita: Weather SHPT: Local WKYU in Bowling Green, Kentucky: Local KSMQ in Austin, Minnesota: Local PBS North: Local Montana PBS: Local New Hampshire PBS: Local New Mexico PBS: Local KENW in Portales: Local KRWG in Las Crcues: Local WCFE in Plattsburgh: Local PPT: Local, OETA: Local OPB: Local SOPT: Local WLVT in Allentown: Local WVIA in Scranton: Local KACV in Amarillo: Lion KPBT in Odessa: Local KMBH in Harlingen: Local KUED in Salt Lake City: Local WHRO in Norfolk: Local WCVE in Richmond: Local WVPT in Staunton: Local KCTS in Seattle: Local KBTC in Tacoma: Local WMVS in Milwuakee: Local Wyoming PBS: Local Station Idents Bubble Faces (1999-2008) You see many circular faces, some of which, yawn next to a few Dot and Dash logos in the background. This bumper was mostly used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-33-26-1.png|NJN (Low Quality; 2008) Screenshot_2016-12-10-23-27-16.jpg|WBGU (2005) IMG_6305.PNG|NPT Local Funding Bumper (2000) IMG_6535.PNG|WPT (200?) IMG_6536.PNG|KCET (2009) 23B06A8E-7502-4A90-AD80-C66D14DE27C9.png|GPB (1999) FEE62F2F-AA9E-4FE4-8487-8CEAEF729B8D.png|KBDI (2001) E76E454E-7C5D-47CD-ADB9-BDA9FCB31C02.jpeg|KMOS (2006) 93BA9C5D-0A5C-4A00-A66C-D12D6B5EB51E.png|KBDI (Sign Off Version; 2001) Bugs (2001-2008) A few bugs move around on the screen while everything is moving up. Then, a spider in a tuxedo is seen next to the station KERA Doodle Bugs.png|KERA (2003) Screenshot_2016-12-04-12-44-11-1.png|LPB (2002 / June 12, 2009) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-15-41.png|WFWA 39 (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-42-27.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-28-01.png|WIPB (2005) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-14-39.png|GPB (2004) The Number 2.jpg|MPT (2002) E4669831-ECD9-4CAC-AAE7-1F6E3499551D.jpeg|KET (2003; Very Low Quality) 278B1E83-C122-43A2-9E12-5A93A5A18BEB.jpeg|WGBH (2005) IMG 20180908 100243.jpg|NPT (2003)|link=IMG 20180908 100243 Image2.jpg|WBGU (2006)|link=PBS Kids Station ID - Bugs WBGU Cake (2005) Dash is seen at a birthday party with a cake. He blows it too hard and icing splatters on the screen. This was used as a schedule bumper, but some stations used it for local birthday clubs. WBGUschedulebumper2005.png|WBGU (2005) Candy (1999-2004) You see two Dots blowing bubblegum next to a candy factory. A square pops up where the two Dots are blowing bubblegum. The Square has the station's logo. Was used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-49-27.png|LPB (2005) Screenshot_2017-04-14-17-39-27.png|WBGU (2005) Screenshot_2017-01-15-22-23-21.jpg|WFYI (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-44-26.png|WGBY (2004) IMG 20170617 234557 474.JPG|WYES (Unknown Year) IMG_6299.PNG|WKNO (2017) Screenshot_2019-06-09-23-02-56_kindlephoto-1938166.png|WTTW Chicago (2005)|link=WTTW Chicago (2005) City (2000-2004) A lot of random people are seen. Ktwu11.jpg|KTWU (2003) WBSECity.png|Rhode Island PBS (2014) WFWACity.png|WFWA (2002) WGBYCity.png|WGBY (2000) Screenshot_2017-01-05-00-00-09.png|KET (2004) 5B63494F-5DD3-42C2-BF11-76952956C11E.png|MPT (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-07-17-23-39.png|NPT (2001) Wqpt08122004 kidsid.jpg|WQPT (2004) wetk33.jpg|Vermont Public TV (2004) Christmas Quadrilateral (1999-2008) You see a quadrilateral with snow in the background Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-09-45.png|APT (2001) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-52-25-1.png|LPB (2001) 3456D092-62EE-45DE-BA09-5B6688725CDB.png|WTTW Kids (Black Vairant; 2006) Dot's Balloon (1999-2006) Dot Holds a Balloon and Let's Go of it and becomes a Colorful Pop Up Quadrilateral. This was used as a Promo in 2004. IMG_6290.JPG|Prairie Public Broadcasting (2009) Dot's Cat (1999-2011) Dot thinks of her cat even though Dash interrupts her, but she thinks of him being a flower. She continues thinking about the cat. Used as a Coming up next bumper. D2BB2EBD-550C-4482-B9FC-7CC885B67A0E.png|GPB (2003) Screenshot_2016-07-17-15-53-23.png|IPTV (2004) wtvp05222005_kidsid.jpg|WTVP (May 2005) 30-wgte.jpg|WGTE (December 20th, 2001) mpbdotscat.jpg|MPB (low quality; 2013) Screenshot 2016-12-11-00-09-39.jpg|WBGU (2005) WFWATVschedulebumper2004.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-14-13-24-53.png|NPT (2001) Wha dot's cat.png|WPT (2002) wmfe24a200201.jpg|WMFE (2002) 28F3E712-279D-4A36-AFAF-04C326D15BDA.png|WSKG (2005) Dot's Magic Drawing (2002-2010) Dot lets her imagination run wild with a peice of chalk that was magic. She Drew a Balloon, Ice Skates, and a Rocketship and a PBS Kids Logo popped up. IMG_8868.PNG|APT (July 1st, 2006) IMG_8866.PNG|LPB (July 25th, 2017) Elephant (1999-2004) A train with circus animals is shown. Among them is an elephant with a carpet on her back. On the carpet is the station logo. This was also used as a coming up next bumper. AETN Elephant.png|AETN (2003) Screenshot 2017-04-02-14-40-24.png|KSPS (2001) Screenshot 2017-03-31-15-31-03.png|WBGU (2006) Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-20-22.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-18-21-31-09-1.png|WMHT (Low VHS Quality; 2008) Ferris Wheel (1999-2005) We see a carnival go left until we get to a ferris wheel. Some kids hold up PBS Kids logos. WDCP-TV.jpg|WDCQ (200?) IMG_7274.PNG|WFWA (2002) 09-wnin.jpg|WNIN (2001) cutout-1516141196.png|WBGU (2004, Low Quality) Happy Birthday (2005) You see a hand pull open a present. When the present opens, a happy birthday sign appears and the PBS Kids logo fades in between "Happy" and "Birthday" respectively. This was used as a schedule bumper. Screenshot_2017-04-07-20-40-49.png|WBGU (2005) Holes (2001-2011) Dot and Dash go through many holes and end up in different holes before only one hole and Dash is left. Dash then dives into the hole. This was mostly used as a local funding Screenshot_2017-01-05-00-01-36.png|KET (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-14-19-16-18.png|WFWA (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-14-12-50-56-1.png|WIPB (Low Quality; 2005) Npt holes.png|NPT (2001) 3237735217346572132.jpg|LPB (2011) Screenshot_20190419-212434.jpg|WGBH (Low Quality; 2004) Jack in the Box (2000-2008) Dot plays with a Jack in the box. Used as a next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-18-46-14.png|WCET (2005) IMG_6297.PNG|WKNO (2017) Snapshot 1 (4-16-2019 9-43 AM).png|LPB (2007) Leap Frog (2001-present) Dot and Dash play leap frog and turn into frogs, beans, springs, a cow and a moon, and an X and an O. Was used as an up next bumper and a local funding bumper. KETS_2_station_ID_0830am_central.jpg|AETN (2008) IMG_5510.PNG|KERA (2003) Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-00-17.png|MPT (2010) MPBleapfrog.jpg|MPB (2013) Screenshot_2016-09-18-15-00-42.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-12-15-16-31-17.png|WFWA (2015) 30-WTIU.jpg|WTIU (June 20th, 2001) rawr.png|NPT (2007)|link=NPT (2007) 3B19BC7E-EC46-43BF-9C13-E49EFB1CD134.png|KTWU (2004) 23ED9777-3B7E-41F4-A0F1-6C9A0B82A263.png|WFSU (2006) Lion (1999-2004) A lion, that seems to be in a circus, opens its mouth. The station logo is shown. This was also used as an coming up next and a local funding bumper. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-20-47-1.png|GPB (2004 Version) KACV-TV.jpg|KACV (Low Quality; 2002) hqdefau.jpg|WBGU (2005) GPTV (2003).jpg|GPB (2003 Version) 1D1AFEB0-E9DE-41F2-887C-D64771458147.png|KBDI (2001) Screenshot 2018-08-02 15.32.39.png|KBDI (2001) Magician (2002-2010) Dash pulls an alien out of a hat. Magicianlpb.png|LPB (July 25th, 2017) Screenshot_2016-11-01-22-48-05.png|WYES (2010) 20190428_233700.jpg|WVIZ (7/1/04) Merry-Go-Round (2001-2006) A few kids (including Dot and Dash) go on a merry-go-round. You then see the station's logo. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-14-59.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-50-27.png|LPB (2005) IMG_6099.PNG|PBS Hawaii (2010) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-52-29.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-07-14-07-04-02-1.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-27-21.png|WIPB (2006) Screenshot_2017-03-27-23-27-11.png|NPT (2001) Screenshot_2017-07-22-20-18-41.png|KERA (2003) wpsx03a200109.jpg|WPSX (2001) Music/Dancing (2000-2010) Dash starts dancing to Jazz. Soon after, Dot dances to classical music. Then, Dash dances to hip-hop music. Dash and Dot then dance off the screen and the station logo forms. Screenshot_2017-01-05-00-00-40.png|KET (2004) IMG_8865.PNG|LPB (July 27th, 2017) Screenshot_2016-10-31-22-29-21.png|MPT (2001) Screenshot_2017-04-01-23-39-16.png|ETV (2009) Screenshot_2016-07-14-14-15-45.png|WFWA (2010) glitchr_1479337608000.jpg|WIPB (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2017-04-07-17-37-15.png|NPT (2001) Screenshot_2016-07-27-17-32-52-1.png|Rhode Island PBS (2014) F7B93527-ED49-44BB-BD39-3E1E01D9BF62.png|WGBH (2006) E16EA782-704F-463E-BA5E-ED74967923BA.jpeg|WNEO/WEAO (2001) Newspaper (2004-2008) Dash is seen in the city carrying newspaper and throwing them to houses as Dash's dog catches some. Then, Dash throws a newspaper to the screen that reads "Naughty Puppy Steals Newspaper" with the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-06-17-40-38.png|KAET (2007) Microsoft Edge 3_24_2017 5_13_06 PM.png|WBGU (2005) 1AA5C391-1F04-4336-A290-CF5F52BBEB2E.png|GPB (Low Quality; 2005) 20190428 232749.jpg|WVIZ (7/01/04) Party (1999-2002) A Party with Pokla Music Playing. 4C58B080-DDF8-418B-AA6B-C635586A9447.jpeg|WNEO/WEAO (2001) Photobooth (2004-2006) Dash and Dot are in a photobooth taking many pictures. They take pictures of funny faces, sad faces, loving, smiling, and the final picture they take is the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 9.00.38 AM.png|WBGU Pinball (2000-2008) Dash uses a pinball machine. Used as an up next bumper. Quadrilateral (1999-2011) You see an odd shaped quadrilateral on a background with multicolored stripes. Screenshot_2017-06-14-22-41-47.png|APT (2001) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-21-49.png|GPB (2004) IMG_9182.PNG|MPT (2001) IMG_6303.PNG|WITF (Low Quality; 2009) Screenshot 2016-08-07-15-53-42.png|WNED (2005) Screenshot 2018-01-19-16-41-54.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; 2018) 95DD4B21-B74C-4F5F-A191-C0ACC0D928E6.png|KNCT (2004) Screenshot_2018-03-04-13-08-37.png|Rocky Mountain PBS (2002) Racetrack (2000-2008) Two cars race on a racetrack. Used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-15-55-27.png|WNED (2005) ktwu.png|KTWU (2004) Screenshot_2019-06-09-21-35-05_kindlephoto-995380.png|WCET (2006)|link=WCET (2006) Road (1999-2005) You see a big man, then you see many other people thinking about stuff in thought bubbles. This goes on until you stop at the end of the road and see many thought bubbles fill the screen. One of these has the station's logo or the PBS Kids Dash logo in it. Screenshot 2016-08-01-22-16-48.png|KCET (2010) Screenshot 2016-07-14-06-52-58-1.png|MPT (2009) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-54-41.png|WFYI (2005) npt road.png|NPT (2000) IMG_8864.PNG|CPTV (2002) IMG_7500.PNG|WNIN (2001; Possibly Fake) 1899BAA8-DC7F-4CBB-B82B-1A4AFBC5A686.png|GPB (2003) Roller Coaster (2000-2008) Many kids ride on a roller coaster in purple, green and blue cars. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-53-14.png|GPB (May 31st, 2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-55-15.png|WGBY (2001) WKON.jpg|KET (2004) Screenshot 2016-12-04-12-43-23-1.png|CPTV (Low Quality; June 12th, 2009) Screenshot_2017-04-01-23-29-39.png|UNC-TV (2008) WFWATVschedulebumper2002.png|WFWA (2004) Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap (2000-2010) This was used as a Next Bumper and a Local Funding Bumper. 04BEAEC2-5686-4401-8810-D71FC8A5F2B9.png|NPT (2000) B991CF03-0FD3-4A1D-BE1A-FBD6209A1BE9.png|GPB Local Funding Bumper (2004) Science (1999-2004) A science lab is seen. On a screen, is the station logo. Screenshot_2017-04-08-17-42-17.png|AETN (2004) Screenshot_2017-03-23-16-55-08.png|GPB (1999) Screenshot_2017-03-07-21-53-01.png|LPB (2017) Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-22-40.png|KUAT (2004) Screenshot_2016-12-11-00-13-54.jpg|WBGU (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-53-26.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot 2016-09-12-18-16-43.png|WQPT (Low Quality; June 29th, 2000) IMG 20170617 234541 420.JPG|WYES (2001) 8F69BFCE-BA6E-41D9-A9DA-BC41888DA9B7.png|MPT Vid Club (2001) 85322677-8CEC-49E2-9C66-A79F7E34B110.png|WCET (Extremely Low Quality; 2005) WFSU_Science_RRainbow.jpg|WFSU F2DAC809-63CB-4FEF-954A-43487DDE9367.jpeg|KMOS (2006) cutout-1522448392.png|KBDI-TV (February 2003) 36C92F37-117A-4A81-B6F3-29DF2A6D22E3.png|KLVX (Unknown Year) 03B37ED2-C9DC-4535-A03E-6591BA6D8814.jpeg|IPTV (2002) Space (2001-2009) Dash turns an alien into Dot. Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-02-23.png|LPB (March 3rd, 2017) Screenshot_2017-03-31-15-29-09.png|WCET (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-22-20-38-10.png|WFYI (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-54-46.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2017-03-30-15-32-56.png|NPT (2001) 200906090864.jpg|WPSU (Low Quality; 2009) Screenshot_2017-04-15-19-11-25.png|KERA (2003) PBS Kids WMPT.jpg|MPT (2002) kyin24.jpg|IPTV (2004) ketc09t.jpg|KETC (2004) 48928A36-451A-4496-973A-DA0A8C94ABA4.png|UNC-TV (2004) Screenshot_20190405-202032.jpg|WGBH (Low Quality; 2004) Screenshot 2019-06-10-12-53-13 kindlephoto-49177686.png|WTIU (September 12th, 2006)|link=WTIU (September 12th, 2006) Squirrel (2005) A squirrel is seen climbing up a tree on a windy fall day. IMG_6292.PNG|WVIZ (2005; EXTREMELY LOW QUALITY) IMG_6293.PNG|WSKG (2007 Version/Vairant) F794EDB9-4590-48E6-9366-7281E48E76D9.jpeg|WSKG (2006 Version/Variant) Switcher (1999-2008) Dot and Dash press buttons that turns the person on the other side's light off. There was a Shadow of Animals, People, and Objects. They do this so much with their Teeth Showed that Dot turns into a bee and Dash turns into a bouncy ball. Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-01-31.png|MPT (2009) Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-05-38.png|KNCT (2004) Screenshot_2016-08-02-09-55-52.png|KCET (2008) iptvkidstranslators_052002.jpg|IPTV (2004; special variant) klrudt222005.jpg|KLRU (Unknown Year) Screenshot_2017-04-02-14-44-49.png|KSPS (2001) Screenshot_2017-03-27-23-27-46.png|NPT (2000) Screenshot_2017-06-01-22-48-16.png|WTTW Chicago (2006) E956CAC0-8FC6-43E6-B1A2-982F11212E24.png|TPT (2000) PBS Kids Station ID - Switcher (2003 KET).png|KET (2003) F77093CE-3448-4E42-A34E-F91703FE8B8E.jpeg|MPT (2009; Stations Version/Vairant) Screenshot 20190430-002952.jpg|WVIZ (2004) Telescope (2005) Dash and Dot look through a telescope. Then we go to the inside of the telescope. Then the camera moves backwards, and Dash and Dot are in a spaceship with the sky being purple. This was used as a next bumper IMG_6720.PNG|WVIZ (2005; Kinda Low Quality) Transportation (1999-present) Kids ride on different forms of transportation (plane, boat, fire truck, car, train, horse) while the station's logo is on the other side of the screen. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. whla31a200009.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (2000) Screenshot_2016-08-16-22-28-28-1.png|LPB (Low VHS Quality; 2001) Screenshot_2017-04-08-21-02-49.png|GPB (2001) Screenshot_20180116-174424.png|MPT (2001) Kozk21.jpg|OPT (Febuary 22nd, 2002) Screenshot 2016-08-16-21-26-50.png|WBGU (2005) PBS Kids Transportation Morning Schedule (WFWA, 2002).png|WFWA (2002 Version/Variant) Screenshot_2016-09-17-23-23-23.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2017-04-01-23-06-22.png|WFWA (2004 Version/Variant) npt travel.png|NPT (2001) Screenshot_20180116-174934.jpg|WVIZ (2005) Cutout-151074430-picsa.png|WFWA (2000 Version/Variant) File:WBGU_Travel_(2004).jpg|WBGU (2004) wkpd29b200610.jpg|KET (2006) download_20180228_212042.jpg|Rocky Mountain PBS (2001) Screenshot_20190324-163250.jpg|WGBH (Low Quality; 2007) Walking (1999-2010) Dash and Dot are walking together down the sidewalk. They turn into a cat and a dog, a ladybug and a bee, a tomato and corn, snowmen, balloons, skeletons, tuba and violin, flowers, and astronauts. This was used as a coming up next bumper and a station ID. wtvp47.jpg|WTVP (low quality; July 5th, 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-11-17-57-05.png|WQED (Low Quality; 2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-52-59.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-23-18-10-06.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; 2005) wyesdt11july2010.jpg|WYES (Low Quality; 2012) klpbdt232005.jpg|LPB (Low Quality; 2009) There We Go.jpg|MPT (2002) IMG_6662.PNG|PBS Hawaii (2008; Low Quality) Screenshot_20180115-093635.jpg|GPB (2003) PBS Kids Walking Afternoon Schedule (WFWA, 2001).jpg|WFWA (2001) Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 6.21.21 PM.png|WPT (2001) PBS Kids Walking WFWA 39 Digital 40 (2004).jpg|WFWA Digital 40 (2004) Walking ID (MPT).jpg|MPT (2004) LPB Walking (2002).jpg|LPB (2002 Version/Variant) wvta41a200109.jpg|Vermont Public Television (2001) wmea26a200109.jpg|Maine PBS (2001, long-distance capture) Screenshot_20180224-182140.jpg|WFYI (2001) Screenshot_2018-03-03-23-15-39.png|Rocky Mountain PBS (2001) Walking (KRMA-TV, 2000).jpg|Rocky Mountain PBS (KRMA-TV, 2000) Snapshot 1 (11-27-2018 4-34 PM).png|WNPT (2000)|link=WNPT (2000) Weather (2000-2015) Dot walks in different types of weather next to the station logo. Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-31-47.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-35-24.png|WFWA (2008) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-42-33-1.png|Rhode Island PBS (Low Quality; 2014) Kpts08a20080714.jpg|KPTS (Low Quality; July 14th, 2008) Screenshot_2016-09-11-18-43-52-1.png|MPB (Low Quality; 2015) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-53-34.png|WGBY (2000) npt snow.png|NPT (2001) IMG_7373.PNG|MPT (2009) w47bpa200201.jpg|Mississippi ETV (2002) 3AAD6FD2-CA37-431A-BC12-FFEB2EA00240.png|KTWU (2004) Everyone's a Winner (2000-2008) F5E5297A-DFBA-43D0-8D2B-EE3377684401.png|WNPT (2000) TPT .png|TPT (2005) 51A8F5E7-80ED-417C-A469-3E3CF34DAB6D.jpeg|WSKG (2006) Idents 007 Ident (1999-2005) The ending for the 007 ident is shown. Instead of the PBS Kids logo, the station logo is shown. Screenshot 2016-07-13-21-45-08-1.png|WGTE (Low Quality; 2006) Screenshot_2016-12-15-16-04-04.png|WNED (2004) Screenshot_2017-01-15-02-59-24.png|WVIZ (2005) IMG_6992.PNG|APT (2003; Extremely Low Quality) 428A583D-08B1-4571-A72B-1ADF26C2A235.png|GPB (2003) D65B7E25-7359-440C-9E34-B5B062C227B6.png|TPT Kids (2000) 55BFA988-C1D2-4AC7-A02A-943BD73364D4.jpeg|KMOS (2006) 0F665E14-23E7-4287-9002-B30D63138495.png|KTWU (2004) Arthur Ident (1999-2008) The Arthur ident is shown. At the end, is the station's logo. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-11-36.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2016-10-03-21-42-19.png|KCET (2007) IMG_5998.PNG|WVIZ (2017) IMG_6300.PNG|WKNO (2017) IMG_6507.PNG|WLJT (2011) 887D23C8-0CAA-4FF8-9AF8-0BB9C9F3B0B4.png|NPT (2000) Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 4.42.50 PM.png|WPT Local Funding Bumper (2001) 2991950C-7C38-4F6E-BB32-D001A99B8CE9.png|WTTW (2005) 447B54D1-8BC2-4AE5-949E-87C8768CC4C7.png|KUAT (2005) 6434E4A1-1F7B-4AC6-B3FF-36CACB7E0FA7.png|WPT (2002) B2863B57-CCD2-493F-8B86-3CE22B0C4603.jpeg|KUHT (2009) 58D7DED3-9A53-40DB-B3BE-A5D0FFF39EBB.png|WBRA (2003) Barney Ident (2000-2008) The background used at the end of the Barney ident is seen with the stations logo on it. Sometimes, the whole ident is shown. Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-52-00.png|WIPB (Low quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-12-18.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2017-01-14-23-11-12.png|WVIZ (2016) Screenshot_2017-04-08-17-55-53.png|AETN (Unknown Year) idaho ptv barney.png|Idaho Public Television (2004) Barney ID (WNED).png|WNED (2005) cutout-1516501614.png|GPB (2003) wxxi21a200109.jpg|WXXI (2001) 2CAA068C-2639-4105-8F0E-816A53425924.png|NPT (2001) 7DD4BC30-8C65-4754-BA83-EF3349D1B1C9.png|KCET (2008) 661DD6A7-79EA-41B8-8FE8-34F100390346.png|WPT (2002) 20190428_232740.jpg|WVIZ (7/01/04) Between the Lions Ident (2000-2008) The Between the Lions ident is seen. Netv06252003.jpg|NETV (2004) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-13-06.png|WFWA (2004) DD53AAD8-A964-4347-A525-3D1E5026ABA0.png|KCET (November 10th, 2006) Caillou Ident (2000-2008) The Caillou ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-13-58.png|WFWA (2004) F6C90676-9CBA-48CE-AAB8-EDBD80F106B6.jpeg|WSKG (2006) A7DCB719-D4D0-4169-83CE-EE5C98923BED.jpeg|WSKG (2007) Clifford Ident (2000-2008) The Clifford ident is seen. The 2002-2010 KCET version is different. It involves Captain Infinity being drawn on a etcha sketch before the KCET logo in front of the background of the Clifford ident is seen. This was even used as a local funding bumper. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-14-37.png|WFWA (2005) Screenshot_2016-10-02-18-55-04.png|KCET (2010) NPT clifford.png|NPT (2006) 07171B15-01B2-4B11-8BD2-EF0D1F932BB9.png|MPT (2003?) Snapshot 2 (4-16-2019 9-43 AM).png|LPB (2007) Dragon Tales ident The Dragon Tales ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-20-07.png|WFWA (2005) Kawekawbdt3 05312008 id.jpg|Lakeland Public Television (2004) George Shrinks Ident The George Shrinks ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-20-43.png|WFWA (2004) Letters Ident This Ident was Used for Reading Rainbow, The Adventures From The Book Of Virtues, & Clifford’s Puppy Days. 993B3849-810D-4493-A9D4-298F4B04F4C2.png|WFWA (2006) Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Ident There was a Circus. This is used for PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch. EF639FFB-A94A-4912-BCBF-44E8EAE3DD65.png|WNPT (2000) Sesame Street Ident The Sesame Street ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-53-41.png|WIPB (2005) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-21-35.png|WFWA (2007) Screenshot 2016-12-19-23-37-15.png|WTTW Chicago (2005) Screenshot_2017-01-27-17-18-40.png|WVIZ (1/19/2017) Screenshot_2017-03-27-23-28-11.png|NPT (2000) IMG_5996.PNG|WVIZ 2017 (Version 2) IMG_6508.PNG|WLJT (2011; Low Quality) IMG_7260.JPG|GPB (2004; Green Variant) 5FF6AF62-EA7A-4FA8-826C-1267E6CBB25F.png|WBGU (2005) 87988E4D-BCEB-4E85-A4D3-F415178E812C.png|MPT Kidworks (2002) 91F2721B-65F1-4E40-8BD7-D6ABAE4BEBF2.png|TPT Kids (2000) Screen Shot 2018-02-15 at 8.49.24 PM.png|WFYI (2001) EC00E519-2187-480E-9E52-54A943B52422.png|KCET (2008) 3A0275A2-D3D4-46D0-9D33-B3169B76C07F.jpeg|KMOS (2006; Orange and Yellow Variant) 41847D92-07A0-4F57-82DD-438FFAC0E4B9.png|WPT (2002) 73DA65AF-F994-4A30-BE71-895453589758.jpeg|WSKG (2006) Seven Little Monsters Ident Dash and Dot we’re opening doors. This is used for PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch. 49B623DC-9649-4F82-BC9D-1C7FFF61B959.png|WNPT (2000) Shadow Play Ident This Ident was Used for Cyberchase, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggly Winks, Boohbah, It’s a Big Big World, The Noddy Shop, Theodore Tugboat, and Liberty’s Kids. 43F53BCB-570E-4DA7-9D9A-36BAB6FBEBD5.png|WFWA (2004) F6B3F16A-2D1F-47A4-9B96-B639F454FDFD.png|KCET (2010) BE7F7F94-A0B7-461F-A064-53DED15FCB0F.png|MPT Kidworks (2001) Teletubbies Ident The Teletubbies ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-12-13-46-48.png|PBS Hawaii (2006) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-22-10.png|WFWA (2004) Kawekawbdt3 06102007 kidsid.jpg|Lakeland Public Television (2004) kuht8a.jpg|KUHT (2005) WTTW 2009.jpg|WTTW Chicago (July 2009) Screenshot 2018-01-18-16-21-30.png|WVIZ (2018) A801A1F7-6E68-44DF-AADC-3387206A3819.png|TPT Kids Local Funding Bumper (2000) NPT Teletubbies.jpg|NPT (2000) Screenshot_2019-06-09-22-38-44_kindlephoto-483286.png|WVIZ (2005)|link=WVIZ (2005) Underwater Ident This Ident was used for Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, The Berenstain Bears, Jay Jay The Jet Plane, Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, and Thomas and Friends. ABEC8317-9B69-4B1B-9158-21CE24B0ACE4.png|WFWA (2006) E707F1FB-AE30-4D8C-80FD-ED9929B4A6DA.jpeg|KCET (2010) A8F3DD8D-900F-43FF-8766-E26D4ECEFAC6.jpeg|WYES (2004?) Wishbone Ident The Wishbone ident is seen. IMG_6301.PNG|NPT (2000) IMG_6298.PNG|WKNO (2017) IMG_6307.PNG|KCET (2008; Version 1) IMG_6308.PNG|KCET (2008; Version 2) 3BDFD77D-5CE5-4A0E-B075-A4BDA366ABC9.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; January 11th, 2018) Screenshot_2018-03-04-13-08-52.png|Rocky Mountain PBS (2002) 634D1725-1CA2-4B99-9394-3E33E2DDD8D6.png|WPT (2002) 612C363D-4097-4725-9EB0-35ACF5101C78.jpeg|KUHT (2009) 9E3FB711-BC27-43C2-9987-B16E20633B1D.jpeg|WGBH (2001)|link=9E3FB711-BC27-43C2-9987-B16E20633B1D Screenshot_20190518-133436.jpg|KMOS (LOW QUALITY; 2001) Zoboomafoo Ident The Zoboomafoo ident is seen. WFWADTzoboomafooID.png|WFWA (2004) Apt pbs kids.png|APT (2005) WTTW Chicago (2008).jpg|WTTW Chicago (2006) IMG_5995.PNG|WVIZ (2005) 22C20033-4C88-46D0-A995-172C36D7D654.png|NPT (2001) 0F294170-D14F-40B2-BB53-1FA68F80DC2F.png|WFYI (2001) Untitled 1.jpg|WVIZ (2017 / January 7, 2018) 86D52245-8582-49FF-9A2A-24B87FFA6887.png|ThinkTV (2006) 11D181F4-0EFB-47A7-B598-3506370607CC.jpeg|WGBH (2001)|link=11D181F4-0EFB-47A7-B598-3506370607CC ZOOM Ident The ZOOM ident is seen. WFWATVZOOMID.png|WFWA (2006) CPTV ZOOM.jpg|CPTV (2002/2003) 0D04E87F-5020-4358-9003-EECB1436196E.png|GPB (2003) Category:Interstitial stuff